


When Worlds Collide

by RadClaw



Series: Oxenverse One Shots [2]
Category: Oxenfree
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadClaw/pseuds/RadClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place the following weekend after A Shade Lighter. Alex is invited to a sleep over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

“A sleep over?”

“Yeah dude!” Ren was laying on the floor, his legs draped over Alex’s bed.

“And you’re gonna go? Even though Clarissa and her mean-face are gonna be there?”

“Oh it can’t be  _ that bad _ Ren. Besides, I kind of  _ have _ to go, I promised Nona as much.”

“Mmm”

“Oh come  _ on _ dude, surely you can hear her name without being a spazz.”

“I don’t know Alex, she kind of broke my heart.”

“Ren! Man! That was over the summer! That’s like _forever_ ago!”  
“It was three months Alex.”

“Forever ago!”

“If you say so…”

“Hey!” Alex chopped his leg.

“Ow-”

“Stop being so moody! Buck up in get in there!”

“Where’s there?”

“The dating scene!”   
“Yeah, um, it’s not exactly that easy Alex! I mean, it took _a haunted island_ to get me with Nona!”

“Just take them to your room, that’s about as bad.”

“It’s not that, okay first of all _wow,_ that’s rude, and second of all, not that easy!”

“Look Ren, Nona was a very small fish in a very large pond.”

“A small fish you’re hanging out with.”

“With Clarissa too! It won’t be all sunshine and rainbows.”

“There’s got to be be some way of getting back with her.”

“Trust me Ren, if there was, you would’ve thought about it.” Alex’s phone buzzed. “Oh shit, that’s me. I gotta run! Which means,  _ you’ve _ got to run!”

“Awww man, can’t I stay?”

“Go bother Jonas if you’re going to stay here, just don’t hang around in my room.”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s weird dude!” In reality, Alex didn’t want Ren to find the notebook she had filled with ways to ask Nona out. She started towards her door, opening it for him. “After you Reginald.” 

With a forceful sigh, Ren co-operated, walking out the door in front of her. She walked out after him, closing the door behind her. She started the way down the stairs, keys in hand, jacket over shoulders. She walked out the front door, moving against the cold night air towards her car.

She got in, did the buckling job, and started her way towards Nona. She had been a couple of times, no more than she could count on her hand, but had known the way well. She pulled up in the driveway, parking behind what she recognized as Clarissa’s car.

She locked her car up and heading towards Nona’s front door, giving it a couple of knocks. Clarissa opened it, giving Alex a once over. She stopped at her legs, raising her eyebrow.

“Basketball shorts?”

“Oh come on Clarissa we’ve known each other for a while now, there’s no way you’ve not seen me wear a pair.”

“No, I think I would remember. They’re pretty ridiculous.”

“Really Clarissa? First time I see you in how long and the first thing you do is insult me?”

“I wouldn’t want to seem out of character.”

“No worries about that than.”

“Clarissa?” She heard a voice from within call. “Who’s at the door?”

“It’s Alex.” Clarissa pushed the door open wider. Alex could now see through the door Nona, who was chilling on a couch cushion in the living room. She let out a hesitant little wave, which Alex swiftly returned.

“Hey Alex, i’m so glad you came!”

“What, like i’d miss it?”

“Hahah, very true.”

Alex glanced up at Clarissa. “May I?”

Clarissa removed her hand from the door. “After you,  _ my heinous. _ ”

“You mean highness?”

“Did I stutter?”

“Jesus what’s your deal today?”

“Same as my deal  _ every _ day Alex.” Clarissa closed the door.

“You two! Stop fighting and come watch movies!” Nona said. The two listened, parting way and sitting down on the couch opposite sides of Nona.

“So. Nona. Why the sleepover?”

“It’s a surprise!”

“You’re full of surprises this week aren’t ya?”

“Don’t  _ antagonize  _ the poor girl Alex, she’s just excited.”

“I’m not antagonizing her Clarissa, I thought you’d be better at telling you’re so good at it.”

“Me? Antagonize anyone?  _ Never. _ ”

“Yeah ri-”

“Hey!” Nona lightly punched both of them on their shoulders. “What did I tell you two about fighting!”

“Yeah sorry Nona.” “Sorry Nona.”

The two tuned into several episodes of television, not really paying attention to any one moment. 

“Well you two,” Nona started, standing up. “I’m going to go get drinks, either of you want anything?”  
They both responded no. Nona walked to the kitchen, leaving the two stewing in an awkward silence. Not for long though, as she quickly came back into the living room. “I am so sorry about this, but I forgot to go shopping. So i’m just,” she walked to the door, grabbing the handle. “I’m just gonna go. Real quick. I won’t long I swear, please stay.”

“Relax Nona,” Clarissa said, putting her hands up. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll make sure this one doesn’t either.”

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world Nona.” Alex said, flashing her a smile. Her knees buckled a little. 

“Alright. Alright! Awesome. I’ll be back super quick I swear!” And with that, Nona left the house, leaving Alex and Clarissa by themselves.

“I know you like her.” Clarissa said, moving to the end of the couch and putting her feet up on the cushions.

“I. What?”

“You can try your tough girl hiding act all you want, I saw Ren go through it, and now I’m seeing you go through it, and I’m telling you, as honest advice, don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Hurt her.”

“Huh?”

“Jesus Alex aren’t you supposed to be smart? Ren was pushy. Harmless and with good intentions sure, but he was pushy. Surely you noticed.”

“When I met Nona the two were practically tree sitters anyways so no I di-”

“What was your introduction to Nona?”

“What?”

“Oh you know exactly what I mean. I  _ know _ Reginald said something about her, I can remember her name coming out of his mouth coming down those rocks.”

“Oh. Uh.”

“Let me guess, it was something along the lines of “please help me date this girl I cannot do it alone oh woe is me” right?”

“Er. Well. I mean that’s kind of oversimplifying it but.”

“But yeah?”

“More or less.”

“See Alex, it’s like I said. Pushy, Don’t be pushy. Don’t push her into anything she isn’t ready for, and don’t hurt her.”

“Wait. You don’t have any issue with me being gay?”

“What? No? I’ve known for like ages.”

“How?”

“Michael.”

_ “He told?” _

“No calm down. I overheard him talking to you and asked. Why would I have a problem with you being gay?”

“I don’t know. You seem to have a problem with everything about me.”

“I do not. Ugh, I don’t have a problem with  _ anything _ about you Alex.”

“Than why do you treat me like shit all the time? Huh? Why do you blame me for Michael  _ when you know it’s no- _ ”

“Not your fault? Yeah. I know. I’ve known, I always have.”

“Than why?”

“Cause it was easier to do that than to be an adult and come to terms with shit happens Alex, that’s why. One day I woke up, and I realised, I think fully, that I didn’t just lose a boyfriend. You lost a brother.”

Silence.

“He really loves you, you know that Clarissa?”

“He did?”

“Yeah. He would’ve done anything for you.”

“Hah… It’s weird Alex. In another life, we could’ve been sisters.”

“Who’s to say we still can’t?”

“Really? You want me to hook up with Jonas?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. Like. Friendship sisters. Like you an-”

“Like me and Nona.”

“Yeah.”

“That. Sounds nice, actually.” Clarissa looked down. She stood up. “Look Alex i’m really sorry and I’m only going to do this once so if you want it to happen, do it now.”

“Wha?”

“Hug me.”

“Oh.” Alex stood up, walking awkwardly towards Clarissa. The two hugged each other tightly. They stood like that for a while, before the door opened up, and Nona came in with bags in hand.

“Ooof you two, I leave for twenty minutes and it’s Broad City in here. Help?” Nona asked, raising her hands full of stuff. The two quickly broke their embrace and took the things from Nona’s bags, setting them down in the kitchen. “You know you two, I think tonight’s gonna be really special.”

\---

“Geez Alex, you could’ve told me it was gonna stain!”

“Sorry sorry! Just wash it really good and it should get out."

Clarissa just laughed. She tapped Alex on the shoulder. “Hey, can I talk to you a second?”

“Can’t get enough of me?”

“Calm down there. Can I?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Nona! I’m borrowing the new friend.”

“Alright!” Nona said. “Just don’t replace me!”

“Never will girl.” Clarissa took Alex by the shoulders, leading Alex to a hallway. “Her hair kind of looks like mine.”

“A little bit.”

“I tried to get her to dye her hair a lot. Never did for me.”

“Weird.”

“She likes you, I think.”

“Really?”

“I think so.”

“No way. I mean, what would give you such a crazy thought?”

“Why’d she dye her hair that color?”

“Oh, well, she brought a bunch of hair dye with her and asked me to meet her outside school and asked which one I thought was the best and I said the red looked the cutes- oh. Oh.  _ Oh. OH. _ ”

“Oh.”

“She?”

“I think so.”

“That mean I have to-”

“Gently.”

“Gently. Right. I just. I have no idea  _ how?” _

“Not for nothing Alex. But you are talking to her best friend.”

“You mean… you’d?”

“If it makes her happy, sure.”

“That’s so. Oh man! Thank you so much Clarissa.”

“Hey,” she smiled. “Anything for a friend right?”


End file.
